rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
ValiantKuro
Basic Information Join Date - August, 30th , 2008 Nicknames : Kuro, Val, Valiant, Black (Names are ordered by preferability) Name Meaning The name "Kuro" refers to the color black which is how it is pronounced in japanese. 黒 ku-roe Reasons are however unknown of this name choice, as the user was previously named Kai210. This character is mostly seen around in games considered as "ODer territory" such as unpopular but old games such as "Build a Castle and have a war" or "Build Whatever Building Fall theme". He is an unranked gear fighter who is trying to start a group where they stop "Anti ODer hate". Unfortunately it doesn't seem like it progresses anywhere so he doesn't really bother with it as it seems. He has bad english and never talks, Watching him type or say something is actually an extremely rare occurrence. He also seems to like cowbells so there is the assumption he might've came farm raised or the countryside Build Whatever Building Fall theme He is currently seen alot in a game called Build Whatever Building Fall theme made by Daina10167, a user who was believed to have quit a while ago. He protects what the community calls "ODers" formerly known as Online daters. Unfortunately this is harder for him to do since he tries to stay neutral in the community of BWBFT. Build a castle Have a war (BACHAW) He used to serve in a group called carcanken's bodyguards and played a game alot called Build a castle have a war by carcanken. This game is currently dead mainly from some of the bad admins. Usually this was the place where players like 'TheBrokenGuest' or 'Wargarkaz' would visit, now this game is unvisited as it seems. Artistic Ability He is considered to be an average amature artist who is paid R$ ROBUX for drawing other players, he doesn't seem to gain alot of profit since he sells for so low but still this is what he see's fit. Combat During combat he doesn't talk, Unlike the infamous Godssassin who thinks he is so good that he is talking the whole time even though he would be losing. "Most warriors don't talk when they fight, Some are just dead silent, others are just blather mouths." He is more of a ground fighter rather than land, He doesn't seem too comfortable with "Aerial Dogfighting". Depending on the situation he will more likely want to disarm the opponent or immobilize them to keep them from attacking rather than fighting. Achieving things or minor goals He is not the type to get mad very easily, Usually when something is in his way he will do what ever it takes to complete a task. He doesn't really care if you kill him, He seems pacifistic to a point, but if you keep him from achieving something he will get a bit flustered. Godssassin Godssassin is a person who Kuro tries to avoid, He doesn't absolutely hate him however. A few weeks ago he noticed that Godssassin (Also formerly KingElementAssassin) has been going into the game he normally browses called Build Whatever and killing most of the people there for no reason aswell as spawn killing including his friends. Kuro fends Godsassin off aswell as Godssassin's "companions" with help from some of the community of Build whatever to keep King out of the game. Kuro uploaded a picture he drew a while ago showcasing how Godsassin has a high ego. Godsassin however interpreted the picture wrong as its making him look good when really he's being made fun of. The picture is refering to a meme that is known as the Aliens meme, it has the background of the game where Godsassin usually prouls and kills players at random which is called NinjaTycoon, It then uses Kuro's character as a drawing depicting the pose of the original meme. He then posted a picture of Godsassin trying to glorify him self in the means of an alt exposing him as a "fake" of some sort. The picture can be found here. http://www.roblox.com/KingElementAssassin-item?id=260516720 Godsassin quickly got word and started to attack Kuro.